To make it possible for sheet metal parts that have a coating of bonding varnish to be connected in materially bonded fashion to form a laminated core, it is known from the prior art (WO 2012/059588 A1) to heat the bonding varnish by means of heat and thus to activate it in order to adhesively bond it under pressure to adjacent sheet metal parts or their bonding varnish. Moreover, in order to ensure mechanical stability of the laminated core, which can be used as a stator/rotor for high-speed electrical machines, the adhesive layer between the sheet metal parts are subjected to a concluding hardening operation, for instance in an oven. Disadvantageously, this kind of production requires a not inconsiderable expenditure of time and energy.